Blame it on the wine
by My Death Note Name Is Neutral
Summary: A demigood is found and it turns out a certain god has a daughter but after the gods find out will her 'mother be safe' or will she perish.Rated K  for abuse
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson only the plot and my OC**

'_Hi'/hi –dream and thought_

**How dare she-god in true form talking**

_I watched as I walked towards a big hill with a camp on top, for some reason I was covered in scratches and bruises. I walked past assign that said Pick your own strawberries. I wrinkled my nose I liked strawberries but grapes were my favourite. I kept walking until I got to a massive tree, for some reason I knew I would be safe in this place. I walked past the big tree and held back a gasp there were a bunch of kids and even a half horse man thin._

'_Can I help you?'_

'_Uh I just got here' I replied turning to see who had spoken_

_It was a short man in a leopard print shirt and shorts, he had dark black hair that looked purple and purple eyes. All in all he looked familiar except for the height. I got the feeling he was supposed to be bigger._

'_Well what's you name' He snapped and I flinched slightly hoping he didn't notice_

_He did and he's eyes softened_

'_What's your name?'_

'_Viper Rayne'_

'_Well Piper come on'_

'_Uh my names-'_

_He turned around and raised a eyebrow_

'_Never mind 'I mumbled quietly looking at the ground. I could feel his stare on the top of my head and I felt myself freeze_

'_Well come on'_

_I followed him until we got to a large house and then he turned to me and_

"_VIPER YOU BRAT GET DOWN HERE NOW!"_

I shot awake with a frightened look on my face. I heard heavy footsteps and then the door to my small room slammed open and my mother stepped in. My mother used to be pretty she wasn't know though. She told me that was my fault but I wasn't really sure.

She had short brown hair that she had gotten cut so it just touched her ears after seeing it on a pretty young model, it had suited the model but not her it just made her fat face stand out along with her womentache thing. Moustache + women. I'm sorry of track there I have ADHD along with dyslexic with made me go off track a lot.

She had a short and pudgy body along with little to no chest so all in all she looked like a fat she man thing…it. She glared at me with watery blue eyes and I looked down at my threadbare blanket.

"I'm hungry go make me my breakfast and if I catch you stealing any food you WILL regret it got it"

I nodded and quickly darted down stairs to start her breakfast. It seemed bad but I was used to it, my mother blamed me for my father leaving she thinks if she didn't get pregnant and fat he wouldn't left without even asking her once I was born if she wanted to keep it.

But for some reason I get the feeling he did come back. I could remember a bright smile and the smell I now knew was wine. I quickly snapped out of my thoughts when the bacon burnt slightly causing my mother to give s shriek and slap me before sticking my hand in the bubbling bacon fat.

I bit my lip and a drop of red with a tinge of gold blood rolled down my chin

"You! Argg how dare you I put a roof over your head and you don't even cook how dare you, you freak" She screamed slapping me once more

I winced and tears sprung to my eyes as she dragged me by the hair to my small room and threw me inside all the while muttering about getting a drink and freaks. She slammed the door and I heard the familiar sound of locks before her loud footsteps disappeared.

I let the tears fall as I walked over and ripped a strip of one of my well my mother's old shirts and wrapped up my hand._ Why me why does she have to do this to me__._ I let out a sigh and shook my head causing my dark purple hair to swing around my face.

Another reason my mother Abbeline called me a freak was my looks which I knew I got from my father. I had dark purple hair that was almost black and bright purple eyes along with pale skin and the fact I was 12 but looked like a nine year old because of my mother.

I personally didn't think her name suited her it meant the god of sun in Greek myth. The sun was bright and she was anything but. I was glad Abbeline didn't name me because I couldn't even imagine what I would have been called apparently she had received a note of my father telling her to name me Adara Kadie Krasi which meant beauty,pure and wine.

I heard a door slam downstairs and let out a sigh looks like mum was out for the day which meant again no food for me. Yay. Please note the sarcasm.

**Be nice and please review and vote on my poll please :D**


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Im sorry but my computers gone strange so it might be a while before I can add anymore chapters to my story im sorry 


	3. Drunk

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

'_Hi'/hi –dream and thought_

**How dare she-god in true form talking**

I sat on the floor for a few secounds before getting up and pacing the room. I walked around thr room a few times before sitting down and pulling up the loose floor board and pulling out one of my most prized possessions.

It was a purple Ipod Nano. I had no idea how i had gotten it and I didnt really care. It had appeared under my pillow one day filled with all my favorite songs. I turned it on and flickered through the songs until I found one thtat I thought suited how I was feeling it was temporary home. I clicked play and hummed along to the words.

_Little boy,six years old_

_A little too used to being alone_

_Another new mom and dad,another school_

_Another house that'll never be home_

_When people ask him how he likes this place_

_He looks up and says with a smile upon his face_

_This is my temporary home_

_It's not where I belong_

_Windows and rooms that I'm passing through_

_This is just a stop on the way to where I'm going_

_I'm not afraid because I know_

_This is my temporary home_

_Mmmmm_

_A young mom on her own_

_She needs a little help, got no where to go_

_She's looking for a job,looking for a way out_

_'Cause a half-way house will never be a home_

_At night she whispers to her baby girl_

_Someday we'll find our place here in this world_

_This is my temporary home_

_It's not where we belong_

_Windows and rooms that we're passing through_

_This is just a stop on the way to where we're going_

_I'm not afraid because I know_

_This is my temporary home_

Old man,hospital bed

The room is filled with people he loves

_And he whispers, 'don't cry for me,_

_I'll see you all someday"_

_He looks up and says,_

_"I can see God's face"_

_This is my temporary home_

_It's not where I belong_

_Windows and rooms that I'm passing through_

_This is just a stop on the way to where I'm going_

_I'm not afraid because I know_

_This is my temporary home_

I stopped humming as soon as I heard my mother pulled up. I quickly turned off the Ipod and shoved it under the floorboard. I put the floorboard back into place right as my mother opened the door.

'Viper! I just found out I didnt get the raise how dare you jinx my job"

I should explain the name thing my real name was Adara Kadie Krasi but my mother believed it was a freak name so she started calling me Viper because no one likes a snake. I was snapped out of my thoughts by a strike to the face.

It was then I noticed the smell. She had been drinking I held down a small whimper the beatings were always worse when she was drunk. She struck me me quickly across the face hard enough to send me to the floor.

I curled up in a ball trying to protect my face as she attacked any part of me she could. She grabbed my hair and threw me into the small cupboard inside my room. I let out a small scream as the corner of the cupboard caught my forehead.

That just made her even more angry. She hated when I made noise. I tried to look up and see how mad she looked but I coulddnt see past the blood that was dunning down my forehead into my eyes.

She kept going until black spots appeared in my vision. I had to hold back a sigh of relief as she stopped. she kicked me once more before storming out of the room. I let out a small cough as more black spots appeared and I finally fainted.

_I was having a strange dream again, I wasnt walking up to the hill like in my last one I was in a rlarge room. There were some other people in the room as well_

_'Zeus please she's my daughter'_

_'Fine you can go get her'_

_'You sound so happy brother'_

_'Ha ha she's my only daughter'_

_Then one of the women in the room saw me. She had blonde hair with grey eyes_

_'Dionysus'_

_A man turned and his eyes widened. He had dark purple hair with pale skin and bright violet eyes._

_'My daughter I will be there soon'_

_'Wait what-'_

_I held back a curse as everything began to fade_

I awoke with a small moan and clutched as my ribs. I lifted my shirt up slightly. My stomach was a large mass of black and blue bruises. I let out a hiss as I prodded one of my ribs. It was either fractured or broken.

I ripped a strip of my old shirt well my mothers old shirt and wrapped it around my ribs with a small hiss. I lent against the wall and thought about my dream from what i'd learnt about the greek gods Dionysus and Zeus were greek gods.

School I has no friends at school because frankly I was scared that they would find out about my mother and abandon me. No one talked to me anyway I was the loner and the fact I could never remember names.

I shook my head and shut my eyes before slowly falling asleep.


End file.
